Kokoronokori
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_Gumi_Regret_Uz_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Kokoronokori Ilustrado por AO]]Regret (心残り/ Kokoronokori/ Lamento-Arrepentirse) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 20 de Marzo de 2013 y actualmente supera las 26 mil visitas en Nicovideo. El significado de la canción puede variar, pero es probable que pueda referirse al final de una relación e incluso a los problemas y conflictos que surgen en ella, como cuando no están de acuerdo en algo y tienen que tomar caminos distintos. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: UzP Ilustración y vídeo: AO *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *GUMI TAN -4th Anniversary- Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji y Traducción al español por Houtaro Sanada Kanji= 曖昧な意識　生きてきた道程 暗い日々に揺れる 終わらない唄を 素直に聞き入れる術を知らない 囁いたその言葉も遠くて響かない もしも別の道があるというのなら 争いの外　広い景色見せてよ 未来がまだあるというのなら この手を引いて連れ去ってよ 新しい世界へ どうして貴方は私の汚れた掌見つめてるの ひたすら拒んだあの頃の想い出をただ繋いで 手遅れと･･･それでもまだ 浮かべた情景に もしも生きることを許されるのなら 貴方の元へ伝えたいと願うよ 触れることを許されるのなら この手を引いて連れ去ってよ 今すぐ私を 何処かへ 吐き出した声届かなくて 曖昧な今切り刻んだ あの人がもう居ない夜に 遅すぎた理想 もしも生きることを許されるのなら 傷つけた過去探しだすよ 響き渡る声に揺れ動く心 貴方の元へ浮かぶ意思を伝える 響く言葉　その意味を知った その手をとって歩き出すよ　美しい世界を 何度も |-| Romaji= Aimai na ishiki iki te ki ta doutei kurai hibi ni yureru owara nai uta o sunao ni kikiireru jutsu o shira nai sasayai ta sono kotoba mo tooku te hibika nai moshimo betsu no michi ga aru toiu no nara arasoi no soto hiroi keshiki mise te yo mirai ga mada aru toiu no nara kono te o hii te tsuresatte yo atarashii sekai he doushite anata ha watashi no yogore ta tenohira mitsumeteru no hitasura koban da ano koro no omoide o tada tsunai de teokure to... soredemo mada ukabe ta joukei ni moshimo ikiru koto o yurusareru no nara anata no moto he tsutae tai to negau yo fureru koto o yurusareru no nara kono te o hii te tsuresatte yo ima sugu watashi o doko ka he hakidashi ta koe todoka naku te aimai na ima kirikizan da ano hito ga mou i nai yoru ni oso sugi ta risou moshimo ikiru koto o yurusareru no nara kizutsuke ta kako sagashidasu yo hibiki wataru koe ni yureugoku kokoro anata no moto he ukabu ishi o tsutaeru hibiku kotoba sono imi o shitta sono te o totte arukidasu yo utsukushii sekai o nan do mo |-| Español= Mi vaga conciencia viaja para poder vivir La oscuridad me hace temblar diario Como el final de una canción Que escucho atentamente aun sin conocerla Susurrando estas palabras que resuenan a lo lejos Si tomáramos distintos caminos Pelearíamos en este escenario Que solo te quería mostrar En el futuro aun seremos así De tal forma que tendré que empujarte Fuera de este nuevo mundo ¿Por qué tú y yo nos ensuciamos las manos al vernos? Intento rechazar esas antiguas memorias que conectamos Empezando..... Aun a flotar En este espectáculo Si viviéramos de una forma aceptable Tú caminarías hacia tus deseos Tocándonos de una manera aceptable Esta mano te empujara fuera De inmediato yo me voy No llega la voz que escupo A este ambiguo momento Así el hombre no está listo para la noche Aunque sus sueños pasen lento Si viviéramos de una forma aceptable Siendo lastimados por el pasado El eco de mi voz cruza Mientras tiembla mi corazón tú intentas volar Solo resuenan las palabras que indican que comprendo Que con mi mano tomare la tuya para así caminara ese bello mundo Que nos espera Enlaces *Pixiv ID de AO *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable